


「卡带/卡和/卡伊」白玉善哉

by poorbuggy



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 卡all
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorbuggy/pseuds/poorbuggy
Summary: 其实带泪都应该庆贺，失恋不怕多，多得天的许可，爱一个上多一课。系暗部水影文文的后篇↓
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20





	「卡带/卡和/卡伊」白玉善哉

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [「卡带」连名带姓](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794042) by [poorbuggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorbuggy/pseuds/poorbuggy). 



01.

一开始并无他念。

为了帮天藏尽快融入新环境，卡卡西默许了暗部甚嚣尘上的绯闻。火影直属暗部并非兄友弟恭的好地方，即使是他，也只得到表面的尊重，但瘦死的骆驼比马大，表面的尊重也是尊重。更衣室的其他人热热闹闹把天藏推到他面前，天藏有些脸红，更助长他们的气焰。或许这就是人们想看到的：冷血卡卡西从神秘的“根”里救出一个长发男孩，传闻二人于月光下拖手私奔，似有不同寻常的关系。

卡卡西搂住天藏的肩膀离开更衣室，“带你去熟悉一下环境。”他回手，关上一屋子口哨声。

人接受这样的起哄，就等于融入集体。正因如此，他们对天藏还算友善。

不久后卡卡西被选中做长期卧底任务，去水之国。

他不在的日子也处处被人说起。老陈年旧调，说他是天煞孤星，克死身边所有人，离得远一点反倒安全。天藏听见这个词，脸色凝重，那时他15岁，刚被卡卡西带到光明中来，想不通为什么前辈会认为充满如此言论的地方是“光明”。

卡卡西回来之前，与天藏最好的是夕颜，那时夕颜刚跟月光疾风开始交往，偶尔对天藏倾吐恋爱的甜蜜与烦恼。他一耳进一耳出，发呆，时而微笑。

他并不理解爱的事情，卡卡西也说他还没有到年纪看那本书。

02.

前辈从水之国回来，情报任务，说不清是成功或失败，只是雾隐村内乱不断，日渐式微，没可能威胁到其他国家，不足为惧。天藏心里揣摩：雾隐村气候潮湿，常年有不散的冷雾，前辈又扮演一个活泼的人，与他本质不符，想必很辛苦。

但卡卡西回来休息了两三天，又如往常一样投入下一个任务。

天藏与他扮作情侣，在电影院观察暗杀对象，一名大腹便便的火之国政客，正陪他的情人看电影。电影由火之国最近声名鹊起的少女演员富士风雪绘主演，故事发生在将倾的大船上，男主角为了救女主角，决然地落入冰海之中。

这片子总是情侣一起看，恋情中的人五感发达，爱情片因此赚足眼泪。

“前辈，爱是什么？”擦着肩膀出门，天藏问，“我最近在学习这种感情。爱就是愿意为对方放弃自己的生命吗？”

出乎意料地，卡卡西认真想了一会。

“不一定吧，有人会为救同伴放弃生命，但他不一定是爱同伴，只是人太好。”他补充道，“现在的我也会，不管是哪一个队友，我都会豁出命去，但这不能说明我爱所有队友。”

他的语气有一种体己，就像在说“即使别人不如我和你这样亲密，我也会救”，天藏心里有一种温泉冒泡的感受：或许比起其他人，他更喜欢我吧。

又求知不倦地问：“男女主角才认识第一天，就可以做爱，一般来说是这样吗？”

“不，那是文艺作品。”卡卡西咳了一下，“天藏，这种话要委婉一点，通常说成‘发生关系’。”

“我明白了。”天藏说，“我也愿意为了前辈付出生命。”

旁边有人过，他搂过天藏肩膀让了让，顺势用手捏了天藏的脸：“这种话不要乱讲。”怕蹭掉夕颜为他精心打的水粉，动作很轻，显得更亲昵。

“是你先起头的。”天藏红着脸说。

“等我一下。”卡卡西说，闪身进了厕所，天藏一愣，才发觉那肥头大耳的政客刚刚进入男洗手间。他一时甚至忘了任务，卡卡西搂着他捏他的脸也仅仅是做戏，为他们在人群中不显突兀，似乎只有他为此晕陶陶的，脸都要蒸干了。

天藏等在门口，出来时卡卡西点了点头，示意事情办完了。他如以往一样高效、专业，身上没残留任何杀气。天藏则陷入自我厌恶中，觉得一点没帮上忙，必然要被前辈嫌恶。

一时无话。

回程赶了一晚路，宿在森林。卡卡西拿着书看，半天不翻一页，天藏跟他搭话，他寥寥回几句，目光又沉回书上，天藏突然意识到前辈或许不想与人交流才这样做……终日盯着同一本书。

不知为什么，他今夜很不满于一贯的待遇，半蹲到卡卡西面前，仰头说：“借火光看书对眼睛不好。”

卡卡西的目光挪到他身上。

他从小被不少女孩过眼云烟地喜欢过，知道那些好感是什么波频与温度。天藏，睁着一双无机质的大眼睛，目光像所有的她们加起来那样热。

或许是错觉，天藏此刻的表情咄咄逼人。

“前辈真的完全不懂得爱吗？”

卡卡西抬起一只眼看天，慢吞吞地说话。

“喜欢一个人这件事，本身已经是一种体会，不论回应，想起对方时，自己的心是饱胀的。如果这也可以算的话，爱很好，这是我的想法。”

阿鸢曾说他“享受这份爱着死去的人的折磨”，不论何时想起来都觉得刻薄。

“至于我能教的东西，大概是性吧。”

“性？”

卡卡西把书转过来，借着火光，天藏看清那是亲热天堂第三章节，「用手碰一碰它吧」。

“你16岁，按说可以看了，这本书送你，不过也要懂得节制。”

卡卡西拉下面罩，凑近他的脸。

天藏停了呼吸，嘴唇微张，下一秒，卡卡西笑了一声，鼻息轻轻打在他脸上，转而抬起身，一口水遁精确地浇灭了火堆，面罩又恢复原状。

“休息吧。”

他能够堂而皇之地用阿鸢的身体安慰自己，想起来实在是残酷。天藏是他的同伴，又捧着晶莹的真心，他无法这么做。他活了快二十年，一多半时间不在光明中，却大言不惭，说要带他人到光明中去；他自己不拥有爱，自然也没资格教给别人。

卡卡西刚回到木叶的一年，常常想起阿鸢，雾隐村氛围奇特，或许因为浓雾、闭塞的环境，离开后，总疑心是一场梦。

03.

宇智波鼬在一个秋天加入了暗部，编入六班。明眼人都看得出旗木卡卡西对他格外关照，但鼬确实不负天才之名，因此（除天藏外的）明眼人都没有过多在意。

某次散了任务，卡卡西问宇智波鼬要不要一起吃饭。

“谢谢前辈，”小孩礼貌地点头，“家里让早点回去。”

卡卡西目送他离开。

天藏突然从旁边的树冒出一张脸来，吓他一跳：“前辈，好照顾他啊。”他语气带一点控制过的幽怨。

卡卡西没什么反应，很迟钝的表情，半晌像是才反应过来，说：“啊，我先回家了。”

他转身离开，也没有顺嘴问天藏要不要一起吃饭，后者被剩在半截树里。

天藏有一点懊恼，思考是否被讨厌了……卡卡西并不是每天都非得找饭搭子不可，而且，原来自己没有资格撒娇。

04.

卡卡西在这时期遇到伊鲁卡。

之前就常在慰灵碑前见到，很注意他，听闻是在九尾之乱失去了父母，跟他一样是被留下的人。卡卡西偶尔休沐，找一棵树坐着看书，常看见他和同伴们活动，故意搞鬼出糗，伤害自己供他人取乐开心。世上也有这样融入人群的人。

后来他离开暗部，去做担当上忍，做得并不怎么好。伊鲁卡那时也在思考是否要做老师的事情，一天偶遇搭话，他向他倾吐烦恼，间或又对他说他的爸爸妈妈。他们是很好的父母，教科书那样好。

他很适合做老师，不论是气质或同理心，并且也有一腔想要发散出去的爱，卡卡西认为这是好事，伊鲁卡肯定会比自己这个半吊子老师给学生带来更正面的影响。

原本只是小插曲，正式开始带班后，卡卡西才发现伊鲁卡在任务处见到他会脸红。他说：鸣人很有进步，简直快要赶上你了。伊鲁卡听完十分高兴，露出个大大的笑来，他懂人情世故，但似乎是个听不懂讽刺的人。

05.

中忍考试前，卡卡西领着佐助在村口断崖特训一月。他在教学时优化了数次口头表达和实操过程，使其更流畅易懂，佐助也觉察到了，在他向他学习时，卡卡西也在学习怎么做一个老师。

“你都不备课吗？”

“诶——”他有点难过，“我备了的，讲得就那么差吗？”

“也不是......算了。”

训练时间久，佐助因此登堂入室，在上忍宿舍睡午觉，他睡觉蜷在一张毛巾被下，小猫的侧脸。及至第二周，晚上也在这里住，卡卡西去店里弹了一床小棉被，选取与自己相同的手里剑花纹被套，回程时又买来放在浴缸里的小黄鸭。

一同泡澡时卡卡西说：“我与你哥哥曾经共事过。”

“你想说什么？”小孩抬起头，眼神凶狠。

一会儿又愤愤说，“别跟我提他。”

卡卡西依言不提了。

佐助盯着水面的小黄鸭，又问：“你把我当成他吗？”

“怎么可能！”卡卡西连连摆手，十分尴尬。

“我教你是因为你适合这一招。”他又摸摸佐助盖着软毛巾的发顶，“没有别的原因。”

摸小孩的头好像仅仅那一两次。

而后不久，佐助也离开了，紧接着是鸣人。卡卡西逐渐发现了五感的离去，饭菜味同嚼蜡，睡眠聊胜于无，任务由闲适怡然的D级重新升回原本的难度，身边安静得可怖。

结束任务回宿舍，紧盯床头：两只相框、一株盆栽和一柄断刀——被留下的人。

06.

他去找伊鲁卡，称自从带班之后变得很喜欢小孩，想来忍者学校客串几节课，但与别的老师并不相熟。伊鲁卡上下跑动，申请特别课程，带他去自己班级客串讲师，卡卡西分几节课教了通灵术和豪火球，很受孩子欢迎。下了课有小孩抱他大腿：“老师，可不可以看你面罩下的脸？”

“不可以哦，看了就要和老师结婚的。”

萌黄吸着鼻涕举手：“我可以和老师结婚。”

“不要乱讲。”伊鲁卡轻轻用书打她脑门一下，萌黄大哼一声，不肯理他了。

只过了两年光景，卡卡西摇身一变成温和可亲会和小孩开玩笑的老师，反而衬得伊鲁卡有一点呆板严肃了。

放课后一道回家，伊鲁卡好奇地问：“那是真的吗？”

“什么？”

“看了脸之后要跟你结婚。”

“谁知道呢。”

小学老师邀请他去家里吃个便饭，感谢他几次串讲。卡卡西原本会拒绝所有对自己有好感的人，但并未感觉伊鲁卡有这意思，所以踌躇一下便答应了......反正，回去也是空屋。

“我一直在想你是什么样的人。”伊鲁卡给茄子削皮，轻松地说，“你总是露出对生活毫无办法的那种苦笑……我留意各种传言，时常担心。但是现在好了，我们都顺利地融入了人群，甚至受到最单纯的孩子们的喜爱，一切都变好了。”

卡卡西知道并非如此。

那天他留宿在中忍宿舍，第二天吃过早饭才走。伊鲁卡和他都没有开口，但约定了下一次代课的时间，卡卡西从他的表情里得知，这可以是一段稳定的关系。

07.

再次见到天藏——这时已经叫大和，是在病床前。故事的主角回来了，次要的齿轮也重新开始转动，为了推动少年的故事而镶嵌纠缠在一起。

大和日夜不休地陪鸣人修炼，却给卡卡西做出一个木沙发，置于树下，方便乘凉看书。

凑近他说话时，大和的耳朵会红起来。跟几年前一样。他常常想要夸奖，即使很累，只要卡卡西夸一句，就会精神抖擞，大喊着包揽全部账单。但他已经完全是成熟青年的样子，不能随便摸他的脑袋了。

“你们两个有什么必要凑那么近说话，还用书挡住？”鸣人在远处问。

“商量怎么折磨你。”卡卡西大声回话。

备受折磨的只有大和一个人。

夜晚露宿，披星枕月，鸣人四处梦游是其次，大和醒来警戒，会对上旁边被褥里露出的卡卡西的眼睛，盆栽头发与一只眼睛实在很难看出什么情绪，但总是朝着他，像一直在看他的脸。大和很是紧张，又觉得是自己多想，前辈这么优秀的人，大概睡觉也不需要闭眼吧！

卡卡西起初是觉得他不戴面甲可爱很多，但是对视久了对方会极其慌乱，头顶冒烟，他一贯很乐意看天藏这样。

白天卡卡西撰写鸣人训练成果报告书，风和日丽，扯过一张白纸画画，画了太阳、树木、九尾与头上长着一朵花的大和小人。夹在报告书里拿给这名同事过目，大和攥紧了纸，闭眼，脸颊通红，不知为什么，给他做的树荫木沙发暴走了，长出很多绿叶红花来。

“真是的，前辈，放过我吧！”

“老师，你为什么又欺负大和队长啊？”鸣人谴责地说，“一直都是这样，喜欢别人就乱欺负吧？”

“是这样吗？”卡卡西摸后脑勺。

大和脸上快要长出一棵煎蛋树来。

08.

佩恩袭村时他出手救了伊鲁卡，单手接住破空的铁棒，伊鲁卡扛着受伤的同僚，分出一只手紧紧握了一下他的小臂：“不要死。”

激战一番，卡卡西脖颈一仰，还是壮烈了，他感到很轻松，像一直在等待这一刻，走到彼岸的夹缝去，与执念未消的父亲见面。

“一开始当然是很生气呢，”他在火堆旁坐下，“爸爸不惜丢下七岁的我一个人，也要离开。”

“对不起。”朔茂有些紧张。

“不需要道歉，”卡卡西弯起眼睛，“是带土教我的，他对我说你是真正的英雄，那时候我发现，我一直在等一个人这样对我说。”

朔茂摇摇头，受之有愧的样子。

“真正理解你的想法，是我的同伴接连死去之后，我也一心求死，爸爸，我明白，在这样的人世间活着太难了。”

他顿了顿，斟酌地说：

“此外，我也有要你原谅的事......我喜欢男孩子，我们家的血脉大概就到此为止了。”

朔茂微微愣了一下，旋即笑了。

“没关系，按你自己的想法去做吧。”

卡卡西在火堆边对父亲一股脑讲了许多话，他感到放松，并一点点委屈。朔茂说，那你的感情生活真是一团糟哦？卡卡西低下头盯着火苗，说对不起。

“跟我说对不起没有用，”朔茂温和地拍拍他，“卡卡西，你提到的这些小孩，我只认识带土，带土是很好的孩子，一定不希望你因为想念他而辜负别人。”

“我明白，爸爸，不过太晚了。”他环顾四周，似有浓雾，看不清更远的地方，“你见过带土吗？”

朔茂摇头：“我一直在这里等你，也遇见一些人，但没有见过带土。或许他走了别的路，已经在彼岸与大家幸福地生活在一起了。”

卡卡西正要再问，周身散出莹绿色的光亮，感到自己被一股粗暴的力量拽回现世，他明显地失望，朔茂拍了一下他的臂膀作道别：“不要逃避，不要像爸爸一样。”

09.

四战后第三天，卡卡西从工地回家，有气无力地说“我回来了”。

“欢迎回来。”带土顶着白色短发，袖着黑色常服，在玄关里等他，一边往里走一边抱怨：“死后世界一直是白天，太阳永不落下，卡卡西，等我下一次死，你给我买遮光窗帘做贡品吧。”

太好了，我终于精神失常。卡卡西琢磨道，拉住他的手，旋过身，又碰碰脸。

“是真的。”带土尴尬地解释，“我忘记取消提前设置的伊邪纳岐。”

卡卡西仍然不说话，但神情凝重，露出一秒钟想了百种应对、并挑出几种可行性较强的撰写详细计划书的表情。

在瞬息万变的战场上，卡卡西心里曾怨他，“不如不要回来，”这想法只在他心里一闪而过，下一秒变得更糟糕，“......作为我的朋友去死吧。”

他很明白此后一生，自己都将在对这一瞬间的羞愧里度过。

第四次忍界大战时，他下决心杀死带土，并计划事后直接殉情，但最终没有成功。如今他活下来了，一切要另加思索。

这事情瞒不住，一是战后仍在戒备时期，鸣人每日会对村子进行一次仙人模式搜索，带土的查克拉无法隐藏；二是他身体状况显然不好，嘴唇苍白，需要医疗忍者查看。其他的，判决、惩处……都有转圜余地。

带土对他的小九九一无所知，他想说，不用为我争取什么，都是我应得的，如果是死刑，你不要来看就是了。但卡卡西的表情太认真，他不好意思打断，也不好抽出手来。

战犯的审讯和身体检查于三天后结束，晓有庞大的资金储备，充入国库，能为战后重建出很大一份力。波风水门隐瞒了自己的弟子是九尾之乱祸首的事实，卡卡西得知此事是伊比喜告知——带土配合拷问部工作，交代到这地步。

带土眼下身体很差，经历了一次抽出尾兽与一次轮回天生，脏器衰竭，早该死了，纲手看体检表单，最多剩下一年时间，这还是在定期治疗的情况下。

审判结果，由于“战争后半的改悔、复活后的自首配合调查”，又及战犯身体状况不佳，免去死刑，此等重犯原本应该投入五大国合资的鬼灯城监狱，但他做惯领导，与恶人们关在一处，难说会不会又从监狱纠集起事。最终算了个“保外就医”，带土被设下重重封印，禁足在宇智波老宅的结界中。

一切操作结束，大野木告诉卡卡西，带土的举止仍然带着斑的影子，他一紧张严肃时，也会用另一个声音说话。“这种事还是要你自己好好调教。”老头说。

“借此契机接任火影吧。”纲手拍住他肩膀，“在和平年代，想保谁，更需要手握权力，你是很明白的。”

10.

在战后，大和搬出上忍宿舍，购置地皮一块，重做了二层小楼，他做得并不着急，精细地装修了一番，电视也买了最近款的液晶显示屏，鸣人去做客时嘴里啧啧有声，胳膊肘直搅和，问他是否有了想要结婚的对象。

由此大和想起了以前的事，在他还被唤作天藏的时候，卡卡西曾经邀请他上旗木老宅去看狗，前辈住在上忍宿舍，把老宅改造成狗乐园。那时是一个任务刚结束的放松时刻，在卡卡西泡茶时，他在后院施展木遁，给狗狗做了从小到大的八座狗房子。

最近他总是站在火影室后方，看卡卡西的后脑勺。六代目对帕克交代完工作，帕克也会跟他背后的大和说再见。

“天藏。”

“嗯？”大和从狸猫面具后应声。

“你知道我想要什么样的世界吗。”

“和平安稳的？”

“也算是吧，”卡卡西说，“在我上任前，遇见最后一个任务的敌人。她是雾隐村的逃亡忍者，假装平民时做过多份工作，她说那些工作虽然无聊，但不用去伤害攻击任何人，让她感到很满足。我想要促成这样的世界，这世界里不需要再有英雄。”

他在一份文书上写了几个字，盖红章。

是一早就谈好的，与砂隐之间的雷车直达线路动工许可书。使用有特殊能力的忍者，轨道的铺设将十分迅速，通车后也有些岗位适合由忍者担任——忍者从事普通职业，雷车将是一个开始。

“天藏，你站着不累？这里没别人，坐过来吧。”

“前辈，都说了这个名字……”

卡卡西打断他，眼睛弯弯地：“你是我的暗部队长，当然可以叫回暗部的名字。总之，我比较喜欢叫‘天藏’，这个理由可以吗？”

狸猫面具点了点，看不到下面的迟疑。

——那个人明明回来了。

半月多前的事记忆犹新：他被抓进敌人巢穴，先被灌了吐真剂，接着一个面具男握住他的下巴，粗暴地拉到面前，用写轮眼入侵了他的脑子，失去意识之前，大和听到面具男用只有他们俩能听见的声音嘟哝：“哈……原来你喜欢卡卡西啊。”

他睡了前所未有的一个长觉，醒来才明白是什么意思。

——那个人明明回来了。为什么还要这样亲昵地对我说话？为什么不能放过我呢？

下班后，六代目火影习惯性步行至慰灵碑，那里重整了名单，添上新牺牲的，去掉不该存在的，刻了一块崭新的碑。伊鲁卡正站在那里，静默不动，听见脚步声回头，勉强笑着打了声招呼。

“卡卡西さん，好巧。”

巧什么呢？卡卡西心里想，好巧我每日凭吊的小学同学杀死你父母。

原来那么早，注意到彼此时，命运的铡刀已经悬在头顶。同病相怜，都是笑话。

从伊鲁卡的表情看，他已经知道了。

“抱歉。”卡卡西逃跑似的说，“还有一点事，我先失陪。”

11.

刚接任的几个月事务繁忙，他总是头痛，吃止痛药，那种神经一跳一跳的感受时时隐没在头皮下。卡卡西抽空去宇智波老宅，在带土与厨房搏斗时，他趴在桌子上睡着了。

梦里又梦见带土死掉，他对带土死掉这件事几乎已经习惯。

“一年”的期限牢牢压在他的肩膀上，带土本人很无所谓，他甚至跟着电视节目学做菜，佐助一开始怕吃了会死，后来也渐渐习惯这种令人无语的热心叔叔。

卡卡西醒来前感受到煎鱼香气，和很重的如有实质的目光，睁开眼，像是错觉，带土只是坐在旁边看报纸。木叶和砂隐之间开通了忍村之间的第一班雷车，卡卡西带来木叶日报：头版照片是六代目为第一班雷车剪彩。

卡卡西为掩饰自己想要夸奖的表情，埋头吃了几口菜。

“后续也要和雾隐合作开通水上车道吗？”带土嘟哝，“照美冥做得不错……”

“那我呢？”卡卡西说，而后在心中指责自己，为什么吃也堵不住嘴，岔开了话题，“……你认识她？”

“认识，那时候也是她发现我在操控四代水影。”

餐桌上静默五秒，前尘往事绕着一盘煎鱼跑马灯。

“咳，十多年前的事情，我早就忘了。”带土尴尬地说，“不要影响你现在的感情。”

带土对于雾隐村的往事非常介怀。卡卡西那时对他的身份一无所知，他自己则是明确了心意又听够了表白，即使如此，仍然要一起睡觉，兼以吃两口自己的醋。谁比较心虚可谓一目了然。

“我现在独身。”卡卡西说。

“……不是真的以为我不知道吧？”带土惊讶，“你的后辈，可是我亲眼所见。”

卡卡西开始思索他怎么亲眼所见。

“小学老师不是也很好吗？”带土真诚地说，“健全，稳定，称得上喜欢，足够结婚。我个人更中意你的后辈……不过他太喜欢你了，”他又面露谴责，“卡卡西，你是不是怕承担不起才这样？”

卡卡西脸色相当不愉。

“不高兴啦？这是你在神威里对我说教，安排道路时我的心情。”

卡卡西反唇相讥：“你劝我加入月之眼计划，也给我安排我不想要的东西。”

“对不起，以为你喜欢。”带土立刻反思错误，似乎很抱歉在月读世界没有给他安排两个老婆，“看来我们半斤八两——说起来，在我擅自的遗言里，让你做六代目......”

“我要做的。”卡卡西说，“在你出现之前，我也决定好了，我有想完成的事。”

“为了我吗？”

“是为了你没错，也为了孩子们，”卡卡西两手拍住他的脸，“你也不要太自恋了。”

带土对自己搞出来的吵架氛围比较满意，他最熟悉的是这类相处模式，虽然上次跟卡卡西这样说话是将近二十年前，但总比凄风苦雨掏心掏肺好得多了。他不擅长应对那种场合，尤其是没了面具。

然而卡卡西与十二岁时完全不同，已经变成了一个狗，期身抱住了他，停止了呼吸，好半晌才吸气，小心翼翼地吐出。他身上的依恋搅弄空气里的氛围，一切都前功尽弃，变得黏黏糊糊。

“你呢，是为了我吗，为了我才活下来的？”

带土没有正面回答，算是默认。

“你是狗吗，卡卡西。”

卡卡西在他腰上量一下巴掌，故意说话戳人脾肺：“现在胖很多，那时候腰太细了，阿鸢。”

“给我撒开。”

是时佐助从外面回宇智波大宅，撞破这一幕。好在他与别人不同，是一个从不感到尴尬的人，因此他的目光直直落在他二人搂搂抱抱的身体，又抬起，与两张情感相当复杂的脸面面相觑，语调上扬地“哦”了一声，让所有心虚的人无地自容。

“如果你需要的话，可以移交至你家里。”佐助说，“反正我无所谓，他做饭那么难吃。”

“啊？”带土火冒三丈，“那你今天别吃。”

“真的吗？”卡卡西问。

“你是六火，卡卡西，想要的东西自己拿。”佐助进里屋去了，懒得再搭理他们。

带土的禁足暂时解除，去帮忙战后重建，他的身体状况应当静养，但他声称木遁没有被封印，不能让大和队长一个人劳累，于是去工地上添麻烦，结印后长出一排歪歪扭扭的黑房子，像拷问室，让大和更加劳累。

大和充满无奈地观察他：白发，安静的男人，声音沙哑，为以往的事向他认真道歉，睡眠时间极长，盖完一条街就靠在角落昏睡，疤脸也没有让他看上去很凶。

白面具底下就是这个人吗？

传了满街的绯色流言，前辈的无限月读梦境，里面全部都是这个人吗？

12.

卡卡西回家高喊，我回来了！声音震跑一群高压线小鸟。他很高兴家中有人等待，上班时笑容满面，把大伙吓坏了，下班回家如同轻功点地，时而还有跳跃上篮动作。

进门见带土身穿围裙头戴白布，挎着一支天花板扫帚，手捧一只橙色护目镜发呆。

如果不是有最后这严峻的动作，他穿成这样，当场就要搞起来。

这护目镜他们都很熟悉，有些擦痕，年岁太久，松紧带已经硬化了。这是卡卡西从神无毗桥捡回来的，或许当时就捡了，或许后来还回去找过小学同学的尸体。

“不用在意，”卡卡西说，“你已经回来了，就不需要纪念品了……”

带土眉毛皱起来。卡卡西偶尔会无意说“你还跟小时候一样”——此刻也是类似意思。

“还是需要的吧，毕竟我跟那时不同。”

“有什么不同？”卡卡西笑着问，拎起手里的纸袋，“我给你带了甘栗甘……”

“我自己还有个小坟墓呢，”带土打断他，“埋了半边手脚，之前偶尔来木叶办事，会把你放在慰灵碑前的甜点捎去给他。”

他用“他”来称呼死去的十三岁的自己，卡卡西露出一筹莫展的表情。

“适可而止吧，卡卡西。”带土觑起了眼睛，“你再怎么欺骗自己，也应该清醒了，我也想作为十三岁的我跟你道别，但最终只能作为我自己，再也无法回应你的期待。”

他手中发力，将护目镜碾成齑粉。

卡卡西下意识地去阻拦，只托住他的手背，手心是盘根错节的指纹。

“既然回到了现实中，也决定活下去，这是我对你理想中的我的处决。”

空气静止，卡卡西的脸红彤彤的，掐着对方手背的劲也变大了，呼吸很重。他以往遇事不决，总是去慰灵碑问问带土，想象带土如何骂自己是优柔寡断的笨蛋，但是从没有想过会被带土穿着这样的衣服骂，摸了摸鼻子，低下头，害怕会流出鼻血。

带土对他的心理活动一无所知，又叉着腰问：“在我刚出现在你家的时候，卡卡西，你有想过把我藏起来，或者跟我一起离开吗？”

卡卡西点了点头。想过，但很快否决，或许不能算真的想了。

“那样就够了。”带土把手抽出来，在家居服上拍拍，“先洗手吃饭吧，这里我来打扫。”

他正要放下天花板扫帚，去拿扫把，就被从后面抱住了。从其喘息之粗重来看，雷车痴汉也不过如此。

13.

宇智波带土在下一个冬天来临时死了，面容安静，像睡着，已经比预计多活两个月。遵循他遗嘱，佐助用天照处理了尸体，仅留下两只眼睛，泡入小玻璃瓶的特制液体。

“这些——完整取眼的手法、存储液体的配比，都是他给我做换眼手术时教的，我说世界上再也没有宇智波了，我用不上，他说只是随便讲讲，让我分心，不然手术会痛。”

宇智波斑教给他的，他教给佐助。瓶子最终被放进卡卡西手里。

“他人不错，你拿着吧，卡卡西，要用的时候换。”佐助看他一眼，离开了。

卡卡西这时才想通枝节，带土在水之国大可不必跟他扯上关系，在四战后也大可以撒手而去。但他做出了那样的选择，总是呆在他身边，让他不得不真正独自活下去时，还有许多回忆可供凭吊。卡卡西垂着头，一点也不敢想他爱他。

他揣着眼珠回火影楼，把头埋进工作里。

14.

木叶改革开放后过舶来节日，理解又不透彻，说万圣节要扮成最恐怖的人。卡卡西于这天提早下班，路上看到穿晓袍的小朋友奔跑，不知怎么的平地摔倒，他去抱起来。恰逢转寝小春与水户门炎也在外散步，见到这一幕。

卡卡西抬起眼皮看他们，又无所谓地垂下去，逗小朋友吃糖。

这天上午他收到了大和的调任申请书，附一封信。辞职过程很粗暴，木遁枝条把他绑在办公椅上绕了几圈，卡卡西毫无防备，也毫无要反抗的意思。

“天藏，我很需要你……那也不是什么好差事，我可以替你挡掉。”

“我知道。”大和说，“六代目，不要再叫那个名字。”

他的木枝条胳膊收紧，挤出了卡卡西肺部的空气，像小时候阿甲在伊布利族假装拷问他时做的一样。但卡卡西只是露出了悲伤的目光，仍旧没有挣扎的动作。大和凑得很近，几乎要隔着面罩亲吻他，但就像火堆旁的那次玩笑一样，他也退开了，收回手：“再见，前辈。”

推门出去的背影像快要折断的枝条。

信让他回家再看，但他从来不听大和的话，因此在火影室就打开。

“前辈曾经跟我说，单方面地喜欢别人也是享受。起先，我认为并不是这样，怀抱着爱，当然想要得到回应。

但是没有人教过我，爱是这样痛苦的东西。从很久以前开始，我就倾慕着前辈，前辈第一次放过了我的性命，我开始好奇地跟踪，那时候并不知道那是什么样的情绪，接下来的许多年，我没能够放过我自己。

很喜欢前辈，喜欢得快要死了，我并未得到前辈所说的心脏处饱胀的感觉，只是一直患得患失，自卑懦弱，所有的情绪都系在你手中。

由此，或许是出于自我保护，如果得到一点回应，我反而想要逃开。

在我的无限月读梦境里，前辈接受了我，把工作交给我，我想工作，让前辈在家里被我养着。很可笑吧？

根据从前分开的经验，我离开你，才能获得平静。请看完这封信后就烧掉，在下一次见面时，当作什么都没有发生。

万望保重。

大和”

留的是第二个名字。

他知道自己总在失去之后才懂，但已经没有力气再去挽回什么。像空气一样爱他的人终于也离开了，这是他值得的结局。

放下路边的晓袍小孩，卡卡西去丸子店打包一份白玉善哉。这是前一阵带土很喜欢的新品，红豆汤中放一只扁圆的白玉团子。

回到家，吃下白玉团子后，他拿出玻璃小瓶，拔去木塞，先是长久地端详：红色镰刀花纹，亮而妖冶，蕴藏很强的力量。这其中有一颗眼珠曾在他的左眼眶里呆了十八年，如今却分辨不出是哪一个，几根眼轴神经在液体中松松漂浮缠绕，一双一对，像从未分开过。

他捻起一颗放进嘴里，用已经冷掉的红豆汤送服，眼球薄膜碰上舌面时感到亲密，喉结滚动，它完整地碾过食道，落入胃袋中。接下来第二颗。

这也是融为一体。

不知是不是心理作用，一整天他的胃感到难受。

睡到夜幕低垂，出去吃饭，在一乐拉面遇到伊鲁卡，听闻后者正准备教导主任考试，卡卡西笑说，你不行的。见他露出伤心表情，连忙补充解释：鹿丸和手鞠当天办婚礼，你是他小学老师，不能缺席。

伊鲁卡听了又展开笑脸：“还以为六代说我一定考不起，有点丧气。”

卡卡西奇怪，以前不觉得他有这样敏感。

他在拉面馆内落座，嘴上说着老话题：“不要那样叫我啦，和以前一样就好。”

“卡卡西さん。”伊鲁卡坐正了，微笑道，“饭后还有事情吗？鸣人送我两张电影票，正不知道和谁去。”

看他一如既往的笑，似乎不很介意面前此人的前男友杀了他爸妈这件事，卡卡西胃里又是一阵沉坠感。菖蒲把他点的拉面端到座前，卡卡西掰开筷子，乘着热腾腾的雾，面罩拉下来，故意叫他看见自己的脸。

他听见自己答道：“我没别的安排。”

Fin.

2021/02


End file.
